


Entre páginas

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Curiosity, Drama, Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [Defteros, Degel, Asmita] [3 capítulos] Sin saber por qué y sin necesidad de insistir una segunda vez, el extraño muchacho enmascarado consiguió de Degel de Acuario aquello que un día fue a buscar al Templo de la Preciosa Urna. “Quiero que leas para mí.” [No yaoi, pero quien busque, quizás encuentre].





	1. Página 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Página 1.**

Antes de arriesgarse a dar el paso, pensó que le costaría más convencer a Degel para que invirtiese parte de su tiempo de estudio en otra cosa. Sin embargo, la tarea que incluía aquella extraña petición también estaba relacionada con la pasión que el Caballero de Acuario sentía por los libros, y eso era algo que, en el fondo, le interesaba casi tanto como sumergir la cabeza entre las páginas de los ejemplares de la biblioteca del Santuario. Así pues, sin saber por qué y sin necesidad de insistir una segunda vez, el extraño muchacho  cuya mitad inferior del rostro se ocultaba tras una horrenda máscara de cuero y metal consiguió de Degel de Acuario aquello que un día fue a buscar al Templo de la Preciosa Urna.

–Quiero que leas para mí.

::

Hacía varias semanas que el desconocido se había acercado a él, a pesar de que había transcurrido todavía más tiempo desde que descubrió que, de vez en cuando, éste osaba ocultarse tras las columnas de su templo y entre las estanterías de libros de la biblioteca para observarlo. Ante la presencia de “la sombra del Santuario”, como algunos habitantes del lugar solían llamar al extraño muchacho, Degel no podía evitar sentirse ciertamente turbado. Al parecer no todos sabían de su existencia, y mucho menos el lugar del que procedía. Quizás a otros Caballeros no les importase ser el blanco de miradas ajenas, pero él no se sentía a gusto sabiendo que cada uno de sus movimientos era espiado, vigilado, y examinado por un bicho tan raro como “el chico-sombra.”

Pero lo que más intrigaba a Degel, era que todo lo que rodeaba a ese energúmeno estaba envuelto en un halo de misterio. Nadie sabía de dónde venía, a qué se dedicaba aparte de entrenar cuando ya todos habían abandonado el coliseo, ni qué aspiraba a conseguir en el Santuario. A pesar de que no era un niño, sino un joven hecho y derecho, eran muy pocos los que, en muchos años, habían visto alguna vez al hombre de la máscara.

En ese momento, mientras ordenaba los libros que acababa de adquirir en la librería de Rodorio, Degel se preguntaba por qué él era una de las escasas personas que había tenido la buena o mala fortuna de toparse cara a cara con “Defteros.” Con cierta nostalgia recordó la primera vez que éste apareció en la escalinata de su templo, a plena luz del día, y sin lugares tras los que ocultarse de por medio.

::

–Quiero que leas para mí.

La petición del chico-sombra no sonó en absoluto imperante ni exigente, tampoco arrogante ni como una orden. Tras fijarse en los ojos que asomaban entre la máscara y el largo flequillo que caía desde la frente, Degel asumió las palabras como lo que en realidad eran: un ruego.

–Si quieres que te lea tendrás que decirme tu verdadero nombre. –Se valió de un dedo para colocarse las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y acto seguido cruzó los brazos–. No creo que te llames “la sombra del Santuario” ni “chico-sombra.”

Esa fue la condición que Acuario impuso, y que dejó, desde ese momento, al otro prácticamente a su merced. Si quería conseguir lo que había venido a buscar, tendría que ceder en algo y también poner de su parte.

–Defteros.

Degel se lo quedó mirando, y dedicó unos instantes más que dilatados a examinarlo bien, aprovechando que en esta ocasión lo tenía frente a sí, sin columnas, maleza ni esquinas de por medio. Defteros era de mayor estatura y talla que él. Era más alto, más corpulento y tenía el cabello más largo y, a decir verdad, de un color que le gustaba más que el propio. A juzgar por la primera impresión, el aspecto de la larguísima cabellera del extraño le pareció algo descuidado, puesto que estaba enredada en algunos tramos, como si el autodenominado Defteros no quisiera invertir demasiado tiempo en su aseo personal. Y qué decir de esa macabra máscara. A Degel le horrorizaba, le asqueaba sobremanera que una persona llevase eso en la cara. Aunque bien mirado, quizás Defteros no quisiera...

–¿Por qué llevas esa máscara?

–Dijiste que solo te dijese mi nombre.

Defteros era listo, muy listo, a pesar de presentarse tras una fachada tosca y con modales de cuestionable delicadeza. Tras examinarlo un poco más, Degel hizo una señal con la cabeza que invitó al otro a dejar de ser un extraño para convertirse en un huésped.

::

El hermano menor del guardián de la Tercera Casa, cuya verdadera identidad nadie, excepto el Patriarca Sage y Aspros de Géminis conocían, ya había transitado muchas veces por el pasillo central de la Casa de Acuario, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho por el interior de otros templos: sin ser detectado. Todos le parecían casi iguales: colmados de columnas a un lado y al otro, contaminados por un descarado eco que devolvía el sonido de cada uno de los pasos, lentos o apresurados, sigilosos o metálicos, que osaban adentrarse entre sus paredes. Excepto los suyos.

Defteros siguió a Degel, que caminaba unos metros por delante, con la seguridad que otorga encontrarse en legítimos dominios y no en propiedad ajena. Pronto llegaron frente a una puerta que les dio acceso a la parte destinada a la vivienda personal del guardián del templo. El Caballero de Acuario se hizo a un lado y permitió el paso a Defteros, que se quedó anonadado al comprobar lo distinta que era la casa de Degel con respecto a la que él compartía con su hermano gemelo Aspros.

Miró a su alrededor, todo desprendía un aroma agradable. Olía bien, quizás a rosas o a cualquier otra clase de flor. El elegante salón le recordó a la biblioteca del Santuario, puesto que estaba lleno de estanterías que contenían libros de los más diversos tamaños y grosores. Sin esperar el permiso del anfitrión, Defteros dio unos pasos hacia los libros y se tomó la libertad de pasar los dedos por encima de sus lomos.

Con suavidad. Quién lo hubiera dicho. El muchacho de aspecto más propio de un ogro que de un aprendiz del Santuario y de comportamiento tosco acarició con sutileza los tomos que poblaban los estantes del gran mueble que se hallaba frente a sí. Degel se fijó en que Defteros se tomaba tiempo para delinear el contorno de las letras que, en caso de algunos ejemplares, sobresalían de los lomos dando forma a los distintos títulos. No dijo nada, puesto que no había nada que echarle en cara a aquel chico cuyas grandes manos sucias y de uñas descuidadas no atacaban a los libros, sino que los tocaban con tierna delicadeza.

–Quiero que me leas este. –Defteros agarró el libro escogido y lo presentó ante la atónita mirada de Degel.

« ¿Por qué ese? ¿Acaso sabe qué libro ha elegido? »

–No pensé que estuvieras interesado en este tipo de “argumentos” –dijo Degel, justo en el instante en que aceptaba el ejemplar que el otro le tendía–. Siéntate allí, por favor.

Sin dilación, Defteros se dejó caer sobre el amplio sillón de dos plazas que presidía la zona del salón que se hallaba más próxima a la ventana. Era más cómodo que el sofá que solía compartir con Aspros, al menos en las ocasiones en que éste no lo arrinconaba contra el apoya-brazos para estirarse cuan largo era. Por su parte, Degel tomó asiento en la butaca que había a medio metro. En cuanto abrió el libro, el enmascarado se acomodó en el sofá: descansó la espalda sobre el respaldo, separó las piernas y las estiró, contorsionó su tronco para apoyar un codo en el reposa brazos y la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Todo ello lo llevó a adoptar una postura en extremo desgarbada, pero que al parecer resultaba más cómoda para él. Acuario lo miró y al observar la inusual estampa no pudo reprimir una expresión de desagrado que Defteros no llegó a detectar, porque ya había cerrado los ojos.

Un toque en una de sus pantorrillas lo hizo salir del estadio de relajación en que no había tardado en sumirse. Defteros notó cómo otra pierna rozaba la suya mediante un gesto que contenía cierto grado de hostilidad. Al abrir los ojos se topó con la severa mirada y las cejas fruncidas de Degel, que le exigían mantener lo que precisamente no estaba acostumbrado a conservar: la compostura.

Una vez el invitado se sentó como el protocolo del anfitrión exigía, Degel comenzó a entonar las primeras palabras que contenía el libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

 


	2. Página 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Página 2.**   


–Defteros, disculpa.

Días después, la voz del Caballero de Virgo, procedente del interior de su sala de meditación lo instó a interrumpir su ascenso hacia los templos superiores. Defteros pausó su marcha por la Sexta Casa a petición de su guardián, puesto que Asmita era de las pocas personas en el Santuario con las que se había atrevido a entablar una relación similar a la amistad. El Caballero de virgo era ciego de nacimiento, desgracia de la que Defteros se beneficiaba para liberar su cara de la máscara cuando estaban en el mismo lugar y sin compañía de otras personas. Aún así, el hermano gemelo de Géminis jamás había permitido saciar la curiosidad de Asmita, que en más de una ocasión le había insistido en que una eficaz manera de conocer a las personas con las que hablaba era tocarles la cara para, de algún modo, definir su fisonomía básica.

Sin embargo, Defteros consideraba que ninguno de sus rasgos físicos era digno de ser conocido al tacto, y mucho menos a la vista. El riesgo de que alguien lo asociase con Aspros era demasiado elevado. Quizás la probabilidad de que Asmita llegase a tocar la cara de su gemelo era baja, pero por prudencia, y porque no lo estimaba oportuno ni necesario, tampoco tocaría la suya.

–Defteros, otra vez subes a los templos superiores. –Supuso Asmita.

–Así es.

–Te oigo pasar por mi templo todas las tardes, pero hace mucho tiempo que no te detienes en él. No sé si tú también te has percatado, pero han pasado muchos días desde que hablamos por última vez.

Asmita tenía tantas ganas de decirlo como de saber la razón por la que Defteros transitaba por el Templo de la Virgen sin hallar motivo para pasar unas horas en él. Con él. No podía contener la curiosidad a raya; quería saber de dónde venía y adónde iba.

Lo cierto era que Asmita no sabía en qué parte del Santuario vivía Defteros. Lo poco que conocía de él era lo que éste le había contado, y nada de ello tenía por qué ser cierto. Defteros decía que era aprendiz, aspirante a Caballero, y que vivía en las barracas destinadas a albergar a los rangos más bajos dentro de la Orden de Caballeros de Atenea. Pero dado que Asmita salía en muy pocas ocasiones y que no se relacionaba demasiado con los demás, la información que había podido recopilar acerca del extraño enmascarado era bien escasa y no había tenido oportunidad de ratificarla. De él solo conocía su voz, que había escuchado en varias de sus versiones: debilitada por la máscara y también en su esplendor por hallarse libre de ella, e incluso atorada por un ligero resfriado. También conocía su modo de afrontar la vida, que podría calificarse de ser una mezcla entre resignación y ganas de vivir, aderezadas con elevadas dosis de inconformismo y rebeldía que se veían ofuscadas por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender todavía. O que Defteros no quería explicar.

–Voy a Acuario. –Antes de que Asmita continuase con su interrogatorio, Defteros prefirió soltar las gotas de información que satisfarían el ansia de conocimiento que invadía a Virgo–. Degel va a leer para mí.

–Leer... –Asmita asintió con la cabeza–. Qué agradable pasatiempo.

Cruel y despiadado. Defteros se sintió cruel cuando vio que Asmita se retiraba para regresar a la habitación en la que solía meditar durante horas. Al verlo desaparecer bajo el umbral de la puerta, no pudo evitar compadecerse de él una vez más, a pesar de que éste le había advertido acerca de no hacerlo.

–Asmita, espera. A Degel no le importará leer para ti también.

::

Así, Defteros apareció un día en el pórtico de la Casa de Acuario junto al Caballero de Virgo. Asmita nunca había cruzado demasiadas palabras con Degel, asunto que, a pesar de no darle demasiada importancia, no dejaba de intrigar sobremanera al Caballero de la undécima casa.

–Él no puede ver, pero sí puede oír. –Defteros señaló al joven que lo acompañaba–. Hoy quiero que leas para los dos.

Asmita era un tipo aún más extraño que Defteros. O al menos eso le parecía a Degel, puesto que ya hacía tiempo que conocía al segundo, pero apenas sabía nada de Virgo. El Caballero de la Sexta Casa no ocultaba su aspecto exótico tras ninguna máscara, pero sí su mundo interior y prácticamente todo lo que rondaba por dentro de su mente.

Aquella tarde, Degel escrutó durante unos momentos al extravagante dúo que permanecía parado en la entrada de su templo. En sus planes no contemplaba la idea de contar con más público ante el que leer, pero aún así, y dado que Asmita venía en compañía del muchacho enmascarado, a cuya presencia en su casa ya se estaba acostumbrando, aceptó acogerlos a los dos durante el tiempo que durase la sesión de lectura.

Minutos más tarde, y después de preparar sendas bebidas que acompañarían a las historias narradas, allí estaban los tres. Como se había convertido en costumbre, Degel aguardó a que Defteros escogiese el libro que más tarde leería. Por costumbre, el mayor dedicaba unos instantes a rebuscar en las estanterías, tras lo que se aproximaba a Acuario y le tendía el ejemplar que el otro aceptaba sin reproche. La mayoría de veces, Defteros optaba por continuar la historia cuyo avance había quedado pausada el día anterior hasta conocer su final, pero en otras ocasiones, quizás porque se aburría o porque la narración no satisfacía sus intereses, prefería coger otro tomo de la estantería. Aquel día Defteros dejó que Asmita fuera quien, tras acariciar los libros, eligiese qué historia quería escuchar.

–Este. –Virgo se dio la vuelta con el ejemplar en la mano y estiró el brazo hacia adelante. Degel aceptó el libro y, tras echar un vistazo para comprobar de cual se trataba, sonrió y pidió a sus invitados que tomasen asiento. Acuario no sabía hasta qué punto esos dos prestarían atención a una historia de romance, cercana a la novela rosa, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, es que la lectura de esa tarde resultaría, cuanto menos, interesante.

Asmita y Defteros se sentaron uno junto al otro en el sofá de dos plazas. Degel, como siempre, presidió el salón desde su butaca. Tras aclararse la garganta y bajar la vista para comenzar a entonar las primeras palabras del libro, volvió a alzarla para mirar a quienes tenía enfrente.

Defteros, como todos los días, había cerrado ya los ojos y se había relajado recostándose en el asiento. Asmita, por su parte, no necesitaba de aquel protocolo desgarbado para alcanzar un estadio de reposo. Degel fue más consciente que nunca de que Virgo solía vivir rodeado por un halo de tranquilidad y serenidad casi permanente. En todos los años que llevaban siendo compañeros de armas, nunca había visto a Asmita alterarse por nada. Claro que... habían sido escasas las ocasiones en que había podido tenerlo cerca, puesto que el hindú permanecía más tiempo encerrado en su templo que exponiéndose al exterior. En ese momento, a Degel le pareció que Asmita era todo lo contrario a Defteros, a pesar de que éste era quien se escondía de los demás tras las esquinas y tras la máscara. Pero en realidad era Virgo quien tenía muchas más cosas que ocultar.

Acuario reconoció para sí que, al principio, Defteros le resultó un hombre difícil de descifrar, pero con el paso de los días, había acabado por acostumbrarse a su presencia, a leer para él y a intercambiar algunas palabras durante las sesiones de lectura. Los primeros días Defteros interrumpía las narraciones para preguntar, mientras que él se limitaba a responder para satisfacer sus dudas. Por fortuna, con el tiempo, dieron un paso más: Defteros pasó a dar su opinión sobre las historias y Degel también aportaba a la conversación sus puntos de vista. En ocasiones chocaban, y ambos sentían que no llegarían jamás a ponerse de acuerdo en según qué temas, pero en la mayoría de casos, los dos aceptaban la perspectiva del otro como un elemento que enriquecía sus respectivos mundos.

–¿Vas a empezar o es que hoy quieres leerme a mí?

El volumen de la grave voz se vio apocado por efecto de la máscara. Fue entonces cuando Degel regresó a la realidad de su salón: se había quedado embelesado observando a Defteros, que le devolvía la mirada, dándole a entender que lo había pillado in fraganti. Sus ojos azules se habían clavado en los suyos, y entonces Degel comprendió algunas cosas de las que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta. Ansió, como hasta entonces no lo había hecho, conocer algún día el rostro que se hallaba oculto tras el cuero y el metal.

Por su parte, al escuchar la exigencia de Defteros, Asmita giró la cabeza por acto reflejo. No sabía qué ocurría, pero los otros dos muchachos se habían quedado de nuevo en silencio. Dado que Degel no parecía tener intención de comenzar a leer, hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero fue detenido por la petición de Defteros, que le instó a volver a tomar asiento.

–Hoy Degel solo leerá para ti. –El segundo inquilino de la Casa de Géminis dirigió sus palabras a Asmita, pero sus ojos se clavaron en los de Acuario–. He olvidado que tengo cosas que hacer.

Dicho esto, Defteros alcanzó la puerta en pocas zancadas y desapareció. En el elegante salón, y con sendos palmo de narices, quedaron Virgo y Acuario.

–Si te parece bien... –Degel no se esforzó por ocultar el leve enfado que le había provocado la insolente pregunta de Defteros, así como su repentina huida– ...comenzaré a leer para ti, Asmita.

 


	3. Página 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Página 3.**   
  


Al día siguiente, Virgo apareció solo. Degel le permitió la entrada, puesto que había resultado ser un invitado mucho más cortés y educado que Defteros. Leyó para él sin interrupciones, sin preguntas, hasta que, una vez dio por finalizada la sesión, llegaron todas de golpe. Sin duda Asmita había puesto mucha atención a la lectura, gesto que Degel apreció, aunque en ese momento no estaba seguro de si prefería las constantes interrupciones de Defteros o la avalancha de dudas del otro, que hábilmente las acumulaba para formularlas todas al final.

Cuando despidió a Virgo en la escalinata que presidía su templo, Degel pensó en que, sin duda alguna, Defteros ponía a prueba su paciencia y capacidad de respuesta inmediata durante las sesiones, pero Asmita... él lo sometía a un examen de memorística al final de cada una.

::

–Defteros.

Una semana después, el susodicho detuvo su paso cuando llevaba recorrido medio pasillo central del undécimo templo. La voz de Degel resonó entre las columnas del edificio. No se giró para verlo, porque sabía perfectamente que Acuario lo había llamado para pedir explicaciones que él no estaba dispuesto a dar.

La imponente figura de porte musculoso, piel tostada y larguísimo cabello color azul que detuvo su paso justo cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en el primer escalón que lo alejaría del edificio obligó a Acuario a adoptar una actitud prudente. El ánimo de Degel menguó ante la duda que le suscitaba la más que probable reacción negativa con la que podría responder el otro. Aún así, necesitaba arrojar algo de luz sobre un asunto que le intrigaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo y que debió haber esclarecido desde buen comienzo.

–Me gustaría hablar contigo. –Se aproximó al enmascarado–. No quisiera ser descortés pero... –Continuó–. Me preguntaba por qué subiste hasta mi templo para que te leyera. Y por qué una semana más tarde te acompañó Asmita. Y también me gustaría saber por qué desde aquel día solo viene él–. Antes de concluir, captó la mirada del otro y esbozó una sonrisa–. Dime, Defteros, ¿por qué tú ya no vienes a que lea para ti?

No respondió. Permaneció inmóvil, tal y como acostumbraba a hacer tiempo atrás, cuando todavía no se conocían. ¿Acaso lo conocía? ¿Quién era Defteros en realidad? ¿Por qué nunca se quitaba la máscara? A pesar de que le abrió las puertas de su casa, de que habían compartido salón e historias durante semanas, a Degel no dejaba de causarle cierto temor ese joven que un día apareció en el pórtico de su templo sin intención de ocultarse excepto tras la perenne máscara que le tapaba media cara y de la que, al parecer, no estaba dispuesto a desprenderse ni mientras se encontrase bajo el techo de la Casa de Acuario.

–Es mejor que leas solo para Asmita. –Defteros disparó su respuesta como si de un dardo envenenado se tratase–. Es él quien por ser ciego no puede leer.

–En ese caso, si quieres puedo dejarte el libro cuyo final te quedó pendiente conocer. –Degel, cuyo orgullo había sido tocado por el dardo, se fijó en que Defteros se encogía de hombros y restaba importancia a la situación. Tan pequeño gesto lo llevó a recorrer con la mirada el resto de su cuerpo, y fue entonces cuando notó que en los músculos del otro se había instaurado cierta tensión.

–No es necesario.

–¿Es que no quieres saber cómo termina la historia?

Defteros no respondió. Por supuesto que quería saberlo. Se moría de ganas por conocer el destino de los personajes cuyas interesantes peripecias había narrado Degel durante días, pero no tenía sentido aceptar el préstamo del libro. Él jamás podría sacarle partido. Y Aspros solo lo haría en beneficio propio.

Con un gesto de la mano, declinó de nuevo la oferta, y pensó en que su hermano jamás se dignaría a leer como Degel lo hacía: para él.

–¿Puedo saber por qué no es necesario? –Acuario dio un par de pasos y asió a Defteros por el brazo con la intención de que éste no retomase la marcha que lo alejaría de él–. Lo repetiré una vez más: ¿puedo saber por qué viniste aquel día a mi templo pidiéndome que leyese para ti? ¿Puedo saber también por qué no eres tú quien lee para Asmita? ¿Y por qué no dejaste de venir hasta que...?

Defteros se zafó del agarre, soltó un bufido y tomó a Degel por los hombros. Acuario hacía demasiadas preguntas y él no tenía ganas de responder ninguna ni de ser víctima de sermones. Así pues, y valiéndose de un hábil y certero movimiento, lo arrinconó contra la pared e inmediatamente después acortó la distancia entre ellos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, entre sus torsos, Degel sostenía un libro. Bajó la vista y acertó a ver que se trataba del ejemplar cuya lectura le había cautivado hasta límites insospechados. Aproximó al oído de Acuario la cara oculta tras la máscara y susurró:

–No puedo seguir viniendo aquí, no puedo continuar escuchando tu voz, ni puedo soportar entreabrir mis ojos para mirarte mientras lees tan concentrado.

–¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

Las fuerzas de Degel flaquearon durante un instante. Defteros estaba demasiado cerca, mucho más de lo que jamás lo había estado.

Lo había observado muchas veces mientras se encontraba recostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Había desviado la atención de la lectura sin que el otro se percatase, aprovechando pausas entre párrafos y para crear ambiente de tensión durante las narraciones. Siempre, cada una de esas veces, había descubierto en Defteros a un hombre que por fuera mostraba un aspecto descuidado, cuyos movimientos resultaban hábiles en combate pero torpes en lo cotidiano, y que por dentro escondía a un niño atrapado en un cuerpo adulto. Defteros poseía una mente que cada día se le antojaba más intrigante, más atrayente, más apetecible, acompañada de un cuerpo que, desde hacía semanas, comenzaba a suscitarle el mismo tipo de interés. Y ahora se encontraba entre ese hombre y la pared, a un solo paso de volver a tenerlo así de cerca para siempre.

–Viniste porque no sabes leer, ¿verdad, Defteros?

La cascada de cabellos azules cayó hacia adelante cuando éste se inclinó sobre Degel. Su orgullo había sido vulnerado por la perspicacia y capacidad de observación de Acuario. Bajó la cabeza aún más hasta topar con la clavícula del otro. Solo entonces encontró el reposo y la comprensión que anhelaba.

–Me di cuenta un día en que, después de llevar una semana leyendo el mismo libro para ti, escogiste otro de similar encuadernación. Las letras del lomo eran iguales, pero... el título era distinto.

El cuero de la máscara resultó cálido al contacto con la base de su cuello, pero no era ese tipo de piel el que Acuario ansiaba tocar. Degel ladeó la cabeza y frotó la mejilla suavemente contra el cabello de Defteros, en parte porque sintió el impulso de hacerlo, quizás por haber contenido las ganas de acercarse más a él durante tanto tiempo, y en parte para demostrarle que podía confiar en él.

–No sé leer porque en todos los años que llevo en el Santuario, nadie... –Hizo una pausa para forzarse a omitir el nombre de Aspros–. Nadie se interesó en enseñarme.

–Si quieres... yo puedo hacerlo.

 


End file.
